Alchimistul/XXIX
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro ― Aduc semne din deşert, îi spuse paznicului care stătea la uşa imensului cort alb din mijlocul oazei. Vreau să fiu primit de căpetenii. en The boy approached the guard at the front of the huge white tent at the center of the oasis. "I want to see the chieftains. I've brought omens from the desert." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Paznicul nu scoase o vorbă. Intră şi zăbovi mult înăuntru. Apoi ieşi cu un arab tânăr, îmbrăcat în veşmânt alb brodat cu aur. Flăcăul îi povesti tânărului ce văzuse. Acesta îi ceru să mai aştepte puţin şi intră iar. en Without responding, the guard entered the tent, where he remained for some time. When he emerged, it was with a young Arab, dressed in white and gold. The boy told the younger man what he had seen, and the man asked him to wait there. He disappeared into the tent. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Se lăsă noaptea. Au intrat şi au ieşit tot felul de arabi şi de comercianţi. Puţin câte puţin focurile se stingeau şi oaza începu să fie la fel de tăcută ca şi deşertul. Numai lumina din cortul cel mare continua să fie aprinsă. În tot acest timp, flăcăul se gândi la Fatima, fără să fi înţeles discuţia din seara aceea. en Night fell, and an assortment of fighting men and merchants entered and exited the tent. One by one, the campfires were extinguished, and the oasis fell as quiet as the desert. Only the lights in the great tent remained. During all this time, the boy thought about Fatima, and he was still unable to understand his last conversation with her. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro În sfârşit, după multe ore de aşteptare, paznicul îl pofti pe flăcău să intre. Ceea ce văzu îl lăsă fără grai. Niciodată nu şi-ar fi închipuit că, în mijlocul deşertului, ar fi putut exista un cort ca acela. Pe jos erau aşternute cele mai frumoase covoare pe care călcase vreodată şi de tavan atârnau candelabre cizelate dintr-un metal galben încrustat, purtând lumânări aprinse. en Finally, after hours of waiting, the guard bade the boy enter. The boy was astonished by what he saw inside. Never could he have imagined that, there in the middle of the desert, thereexisted a tent like this one. The ground was covered with the most beautiful carpets he had ever walked upon, and from the top of the structure hung lamps of hand-wrought gold, each with a lighted candle. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şefii de triburi stăteau aşezaţi în fundul cortului, în semicerc, odihnindu-şi braţele şi picioarele pe perne de mătase cu broderii grele. Servitorii intrau şi ieşeau cu tăvi de argint pline cu mirodenii şi cu ceai. Unii înteţeau jăratecul din narghilele. Un parfum suav de fum plutea în aer. en The tribal chieftains were seated at the back of the tent in a semicircle, resting upon richly embroidered silk cushions. Servants came and went with silver trays laden with spices and tea. Other servants maintained the fires in the hookahs. The atmosphere was suffused with the sweet scent of smoke. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Erau opt conducători, iar flăcăul văzu imediat care era cel mai important: un arab îmbrăcat în veşmânt alb brodat cu aur, aşezat în mijlocul semicercului. Lângă el stătea tânărul arab cu care vorbise mai înainte. en There were eight chieftains, but the boy could see immediately which of them was the most important: an Arab dressed in white and gold, seated at the center of the semicircle. At his side was the young Arab the boy had spoken with earlier. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Cine este străinul care vorbeşte de semne? întrebă unul dintre şefi, privindu-l. ― Eu sunt, răspunse, şi povesti tot ce văzuse. en "Who is this stranger who speaks of omens?" asked one of the chieftains, eyeing the boy. "It is I," the boy answered. And he told what he had seen. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi de ce ar povesti deşertul toate astea unui străin, când ştie că noi suntem aici de mai multe generaţii? zise alt şef de trib. ― Fiindcă ochii mei nu s-au obişnuit încă cu deşertul, răspunse flăcăul. Şi eu pot să văd lucruri pe care ochii prea deprinşi cu ele nu reuşesc să le vadă. en "Why would the desert reveal such things to a stranger, when it knows that we have been here for generations?" said another of the chieftains. "Because my eyes are not yetaccustomed to the desert," the boy said. "I can see things that eyes habituated to the desert might not see." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Şi pentru că eu mai ştiu şi despre Sufletul Lumii”, gândi în sinea lui. Dar nu spuse nimic, pentru că arabii nu cred în asemenea lucruri. ― Oaza este teren neutru. Nimeni nu ataca o oază, spuse alt şef. ― Eu spun doar ce am văzut. Dacă nu vreţi să credeţi, nu faceţi nimic. en And also because I know about the Soul of the World, he thought to himself. "The oasis is neutral ground. No one attacks an oasis," said a third chieftain. "I can only tell you what I saw. If you don't want to believe me, you don't have to do anything about it." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Asupra cortului căzu o linişte desăvârşită, urmată imediat de o discuţie aprinsă între şefii de triburi. Vorbeau într-un dialect arab pe care flăcăul nu-l înţelegea, dar când a dat să plece, un paznic îi spuse să rămână pe loc. Flăcăul începu să se teamă; semnele îi spuneau că ceva nu este în regulă. en The men fell into an animated discussion. They spoke in an Arabic dialect that the boy didn't understand, but, when he made to leave, the guard told him to stay. The boy became fearful; the omens told him that something was wrong. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Îi păru rău că a vorbit despre asta cu stăpânul de cămile. Deodată bătrânul din mijloc zâmbi aproape imperceptibil şi flăcăul se linişti. Bătrânul nu participase la discuţie şi nu scosese nici o vorbă până atunci. Dar flăcăul era obişnuit cu Limbajul Lumii şi putu să simtă o vibraţie de Pace traversând cortul dintr-un colţ în altul. Intuiţia îi spunea că acţionase corect venind. en He regretted having spoken to the camel driver about what he had seen in the desert. Suddenly, the elder at the center smiled almost imperceptibly, and the boy felt better. The man hadn't participated in the discussion, and, in fact, hadn't said a word up to that point. But the boy was already used to the Language of the World, and he could feel the vibrations of peace throughout the tent. Now his intuition was that he had been right in coming. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Discuţia se termină. Rămaseră tăcuţi, ascultându-i pe bătrân. Apoi, el se întoarse spre flăcău; de data aceasta, faţa lui era rece şi distantă. ― Acum două mii de ani, pe un pământ depărtat, a fost aruncat în fântână şi apoi vândut ca sclav un bărbat care credea în vise, spuse bătrânul. en The discussion ended. The chieftainswere silent for a few moments as they listened to what the old man was saying. Then he turned to the boy: this time his expression was cold and distant. "Two thousand years ago, in a distant land, a man who believed in dreams was thrown into a dungeon and then sold as a slave," the old man said, now in the dialect the boy understood. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Negustorii noştri l-au cumpărat şi l-au adus în Egipt. Dar toţi ştim că cine crede în vise ştie să le şi interpreteze. “Dar nu totdeauna reuşeşte să le transforme în realitate”, gândi flăcăul, amintindu-şi de bătrâna ţigancă. en "Our merchants bought that man, and brought him to Egypt. All of us know that whoever believes in dreams also knows how to interpret them." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Interpretând visele faraonului cu vacile slabe şi grase, acest om a scăpat Egiptul de foamete. Numele lui era Iosif. Şi el era un străin pe pământ străin, ca tine, şi pesemne că avea aproape vârsta ta. Liniştea se înstăpâni iar. Ochii bătrânului continuau să fie reci. en The elder continued, "When the pharaoh dreamed of cows that werethin and cows that were fat, this man I'm speaking of rescued Egypt from famine. His name was Joseph. He, too, was a stranger in a strange land, like you, and he was probably about your age." He paused, and his eyes were still unfriendly. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Noi am urmat totdeauna Tradiţia. Tradiţia a salvat Egiptul de foame în acele vremuri, şi l-a făcut cel mai bogat dintre popoare. Tradiţia ne învaţă cum să străbatem deşertul şi cum să ne căsătorim fetele. Tradiţia spune că o oază este teren neutru, pentru că ambele tabere au oaze şi sunt vulnerabile. en "We always observe the Tradition. The Tradition saved Egypt from famine in those days, and made the Egyptians the wealthiest of peoples. The Tradition teaches men how to cross the desert, and how their children should marry. The Tradition says that an oasis is neutral territory, because both sides have oases, and so both are vulnerable." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nimeni nu scoase o vorbă cât timp vorbi bătrânul. ― Dar Tradiţia mai spune că trebuie să credem şi în soliile deşertului. Tot ce ştim, de la deşert ştim. Bătrânul făcu un semn şi toţi arabii se ridicară. en No one said a word as the old man continued. "But the Tradition also says that we should believe the messages of the desert. Everything we know was taught to us by the desert." The old man gave a signal, and everyone stood. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Adunarea se termina. Narghilelele au fost stinse şi gărzile s-au aşezat în poziţie de drepţi. Flăcăul se pregăti să iasă, dar bătrânul mai spuse: ― Mâine dimineaţă noi vom rupe o înţelegere care spune că nimeni în oază nu poate purta arme. Toată ziua îi vom aştepta pe inamici. en The meeting was over. The hookahs were extinguished, and the guards stood at attention. The boy made ready to leave, but the old man spoke again: "Tomorrow, we are going to break theagreement that says that no one at the oasis may carry arms. Throughout the entire day we will be on the lookout for our enemies. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Când soarele va coborî la orizont, bărbaţii îmi vor preda armele. Pentru fiecare zece inamici morţi, vei primi un ban de aur. en When the sun sets, the men will once again surrender their arms to me. For every ten dead men among our enemies, you will receive a piece of gold. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar armele nu pot ieşi din locul lor fără să cunoască lupta. Sunt capricioase ca deşertul, şi dacă le învăţăm cu asta, data viitoare s-ar putea să le fie lene să tragă. Dacă nici una nu va fi folosită mâine, cel puţin una va fi folosită pentru tine. en "But arms cannot be drawn unless they also go into battle. Arms are as capricious as the desert, and, if they are not used, the next time they might not function. If at least one of them hasn't been used by the end of the day tomorrow, one will be used on you." fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV